rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Greatest Kingdom
"The Greatest Kingdom" is the eightieth episode of RWBY and the first episode of Volume 7. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on November 2nd, 2019 and was made public on the Rooster Teeth site on November 9th, 2019. Summary Team RWBY, Team JNR, Qrow Branwen, Oscar Pine and Maria Calavera arrive in the Kingdom of Atlas and begin to approach the City of Atlas in their stolen Manta. After seeing the city surrounded by a military fleet and receiving radio contact encouraging them to land and meet with a security team, the group decides to be cautious and fly to Mantle instead, while Weiss Schnee attempts to call Winter Schnee. There, they find that Mantle is being patroled by Atlesian Knight-200s and has broadcasts from James Ironwood and Winter playing on repeat. Unsettled, the group decides to hide the Manta in Mantle and see an acquaintance of Maria's. As they make their way through the city, they observe and discuss the state of Mantle. One of Blake Belladonna's comments angers a drunken man, who Weiss throws into a dumpster for referring to Blake as a "stupid Faunus". Soon after, Maria and the rest of the group arrive at a clinic to see Pietro Polendina. There, Pietro explains that Mantle is occupied by military forces due to Ironwood's paranoia, which was partially sparked by someone having messed with Atlas security code during the Fall of Beacon. Pietro and Ironwood both fear that the person who did this was from Atlas. The conversation is interrupted by alarms signaling a Grimm attack, and Team RWBY, JNR, Qrow and Oscar fend off a pack of Sabyrs. The fight is finished by Penny Polendina, who Pietro was able to rebuild after recovering her core from Amity Colosseum once it returned to Atlas. Pietro invites everyone back to the clinic to answer more questions, but Team RWBY, JNR, Qrow and Oscar are soon after apprehended by Ace Operatives, who, according to their leader Clover Ebi, are responding to reports of an unauthorized ship making an unauthorized landing and unauthorized use of weapons by unlicensed Huntsmen. The group's weapons and the Relic of Knowledge are confiscated, and the group is loaded into the back of a vehicle. Transcript }} Characters Main Characters *Winter Schnee *Pietro Polendina *Penny Polendina *Ace Operatives **Clover Ebi **Marrow Amin **Elm Ederne **Vine Zeki **Harriet Bree }} Minor Characters *Drunk Mann (voiced by Joe Mann) *Drinking Buddy (voiced by Dustin Matthews) *Forest Trivia *The first 12 minutes of the episode were shown to the attendees of NYCC 2019.Newsgeek *A sneak peek of the episode's fight scene was played at RTX 2019 on July 5th, 2019. The clip was an unfinished work-in-progress at the time of it's showing, with the buildings and running civilians being untextured, some effects missing and reused music. The finished clip was made public on October 31st, 2019.Entertainment Weekly *According to Miles Luna in the Volume 6 audio commentary, this episode or at least a portion of it was originally written as the finale for Volume 6, hence the initial announcement that Volume 6 would have 14 chapters but only released 13. It was turned into the Volume 7 premiere when it was decided "Our Way" provided a better ending to the previous volume. *The Drunk Mann and his Drinking Buddy are caricatures of animators Joel Mann and Dustin Matthews, voiced by themselves.Joel Mann's Twitter See Also *Battle Pages **Battle Pages/Mantle vs. Sabyrs *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V7 01 00012.png|Mantle has screens with propaganda broadcasts playing on repeat V7 01 00016.png|Weiss tries and fails to contact Winter for help getting to Ironwood V7 01 00023.png|Atlesian Knight-200s patrol Mantle streets, and citizens put up Robyn Hill posters V7 01 00034.png|A drunk man berates Blake and her friends V7 01 00046.png|The group visits Pietro in the old clinic he volunteers at V7 01 00050.png|Pietro explains the situation in Mantle V7 01 00056.png|Mantle is attacked by Sabyrs, and Ruby and friends jump into the fight V7 01 00070.png|The remaining Sabyrs are killed by lasers from the sky V7 01 00078.png|Penny excitedly tackles her best friend V7 01 00087.png|Ruby and friends are captured by the Ace-Ops V7 01 00092.png|Clover confiscates the Relic and explains the Ace-Ops' presence in Mantle V7 01 00094.png|Ruby and friends are arrested References Category:Episodes Category:Volume 7